Fiore
by syntia.amano
Summary: Miku dan Mikuo pergi bersama ke rumah Kaito. "Mikuo, dari tadi sepertinya orang-orang di sekeliling kita menatap kita." Happy B-day Miku! Mikuo!


Title : Fiore

Rating : K+

Pairing : Miku X Mikuo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syntia : Tanjoubi Omedetou! Kami mendukungmu sama Kaito!

Gaoi : Hah? Katanya sama Len?

Syntia : Hmm pokoknya bukan Gakupo. Tapi karena fanfic kamu ama Mikuo kurang, jadi gue bikin aja XDD

Gaoi : Tapi kayaknya Mikuo disini lebih mirip Kaito.

Syntia : DEG! Su…supposed-nya sih iya. T_T aku nggak tahu karakter Mikuo kayak gimana tapi menurut karakter yang aku dapetin dari picture sih kayaknya emang kayak gini. Jadi Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikuo, lihat! Wah cantik sekali,"puji Miku saat mereka melewati sebuah gereja. Sedang ada pernikahan disana. Mikuo menatap soulmate-nya itu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendekat?"ajaknya. Miku kaget.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" Miku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, lihat mereka sudah mau melemparkan buket bunga!"

"Akh! Ayo Mikuo! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!" Miku dan Mikuo langsung berlari ke arah gereja. Ambisi Miku saat ini adalah : Mendapatkan buket bunga!

"Satu dua tiga!"

"Akh!"seru Miku saat buket bunga itu digapai oleh seseorang.

"Ini untukmu putriku,"ucap Mikuo sembari memberikan buket yang ditangkapnya ke tangan Miku. Miku memangdangnya tak percaya kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, selamat ya!"seru pengunjung yang lain.

"Kalian pasangan serasi!" Wajah Miku sedikit memerah. Dia tertunduk malu.

"Selamat ya,"ujar pengantin pria dan wanita itu pada Miku. Miku menatap mereka kemudian tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia!"

"Terima kasih,"jawab mereka. Perlahan mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mobil pengantin yang menunggu mereka di depan pintu gereja. "Sampai jumpa!"

"Hati-hati!"seru pengunjung yang lain berserta Miku. Wajah gadis itu kembali sedikit memerah. Dari sela-sela bunga yang tengah di peluknya dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mikuo.

"Hm? Ada apa Miku?" Wajah Miku semakin memerah. Lelaki berambut hijau itu tersenyum. Dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Miku, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan melihat ke arahnya. "Bukankah kita mau pergi ke tempat Kaito?"tanyanya sembari menatap gadisnya itu. Miku mengangguk pelan. Mikuo tahu gadis itu masih merasa sedikit malu, wajahnya masih terlihat merah. Mikuo menghela nafas. Mereka sudah berpacaran beberapa bulan. Memang yang menembaknya duluan Miku, mungkin karena itu gadis itu sering merasa malu berada di dekatnya.

"Mikuo,"panggil Miku pelan. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?"senyumnya. Wajah Miku kembali sedikit bersemu merah.

"Dari tadi sepertinya orang-orang di sekeliling kita menatap kita,"lirihnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas. Mikuo menatap sekeliling. Beberapa gadis dan bahkan lelaki berbisik-bisik di sekeliling mereka.

"Wah, sepertinya kita ketahuan. Ayo lari Miku!"

"Eh?" Tangan Miku ditarik Mikuo. Mereka berlari kencang.

"KYAA! Itu Miku!"seru mereka sembari mengejar dua sejoli itu.

"Maaf Mikuo,"mohon Miku sembari berlari mengikuti lelaki itu. Kenapa mereka dikejar? Tentu saja karena Miku Hatsune adalah Diva Vocaloid. Siapa penggemar Vocaloid yang tidak pernah mendengar nama Miku Hatsune?

"Hmm, kalau seperti ini mungkin kita akan tertangkap." Mikuo menatap gadis itu. "Miku, jangan lepaskan buket bunganya ya!"suruhnya.

"Eh? AH!" Tubuh Miku dengan mudahnya di angkat dan digendongnya di depan.

"KYAAA! BRIDAL STYLE!" Wajah Miku semakin memerah.

"Miku, telpon Luki-san. Suruh dia menjemput kita!"

"Eh? Tapi kita kan…"

"Aku bawa alat pelacak,"seringai Mikuo. Miku memandangnya tak percaya. Tapi dia menelpon juga.

"Hallo, Luki-san?"

"Kalian dikejar?"tanyanya to the point. Dia memang sudah mengantisipasi akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Miku, jadikan loudspeaker!"suruh Mikuo, dengan sigap langsung diaktifkannya aplikasi itu. "Luki, jemput kami di perempatan jalan ya!"

"Aku sudah disana,"jawabnya santai.

"Itu mobilnya!"seru Miku saat menatap mobil sport merah terparkir di depan mereka. Dengan sigap Mikuo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan meninggalkan penggemar Miku di belakang mereka.

"Thanks Luki."

"No prob,"jawab lelaki berambut pink itu sembari mematikan handphone-nya. Dia memacu mobilnya dengan sigap dan beberapa kali melirik ke arah peta digital untuk mencari jalan pintas.

"Emmm Luki-san?"

"Apa Miku?"

"Bukannya ini mobil Meito-san?" Mikuo dan Luki berpandangan kemudian tertawa bersama. "Eh? Eh?"

"Nanti kau juga akan mengerti,"ucap Mikuo sembari mencium dahi gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu semakin memerah.

"Eh? Musik ini… ARGH!"

"Escape Game!"seru Mikuo dan Luki bersamaan. "Kita melarikan diri,"lanjut mereka.

"ARGHHH! Kalian benar-benar menjengkelkan!"kesal Miku kemudian memalingkan muka dari keduanya. Luki dan Mikuo bertukar isyarat mata dan sama-sama tersenyum. Menjahili gadis-gadis mereka memang menyenangkan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, itu mereka!"seru seorang gadis berambut pendek biru sembari menghampiri mobil yang dikendarai mereka bertiga.

"Hi Kaiko,"sapa Mikuo pada gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dia menepuk kepala Kaiko pelan. Diam-diam Miku memandang mereka kesal. Rasanya yang lebih bisa dianggap pasangan itu mereka berdua.

"Hei Mikuo, jangan sembarangan menyentuh pacar orang,"celutuk Kaito sembari menghela nafas.

"Moo Mikuo, kalau lebih dari ini Miku akan marah,"ujar Kaiko sembari menghentikan tangan Mikuo yang masih meneuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Karena Kaiko kecil, jadi enak kalau ditepuk,"seringai Mikuo.

"Ya ya, apa Luka sudah datang?"tanya Luki yang asik melempar-lempar kunci mobil ke udara.

"Mereka sudah di dalam,"jawab Kaito sembari mendekati Miku. "Nah princess, silakan masuk."

"Eh?"bingung Miku saat ketiga cowok itu mengelilinginya.

"Ah, biar aku yang membawa buketnya!"usul Kaiko.

"Tolong ya, Kaiko."

"Tapi Mikuo, ini darimana?"bingungnya.

"Aku dapat dari seorang gadis cantik."

"Mikuo!" Lelaki itu tersenyum. Miku mendengus kesal. Luki dan Kaito berpandangan. Ketara sekali kalau gadis itu sedang cemburu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung masuk? Kelihatannya yang lain sudah tidak sabar menunggu kalian."

"Eh? Menunggu kami?" Miku memandang Mikuo bingung, tapi cowok itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Miku, kamu yang buka pintunya ya!"suruh Kaiko.

"Eh? Ah baiklah. Tadai…"

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

"EH?" Miku menatap ke arah mereka semua. Meiko, Meito, si kembar Kagamine, dan Luka sedang berada di sana berserta sebuah cake besar. Miku memandang ke arah Kaiko yang tengah berada di pelukkan Kaito.

"Selamat ulang tahun Miku!" Luki berjalan ke arah Miku perlahan.

"Ini hadiah dari aku dan Luka." Diulurkannya sebuah kotak kecil. Miku menatap Luki yang langsung berjalan melewatinya. Mikuo masih terdiam disana menatap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Happy birthday, Miku." Mikuo mencium dahi Miku pelan kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang lebih kecil daripada milik Luki padanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti melupakan ulang tahun kita." Mata Miku berbinar-binar.

"Happy birthday to you too Mikuo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syntia : Happy birthday for Miku and Mikuo!

Gaoi : Dia bikin fanfic gara-gara nggak bisa bikin fanart.

Syntia : Ukh! Buka rahasia melulu. Nyebelin.

Gaoi : We hope your voice always be shine in the world.

Syntia : Semoga akan ada anime untukmu juga Miku! Akhir kata..

Syntia + Gaoi : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
